warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Briarstar
Briarstar is a swiftRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, prologue, wiryRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, prologue, smallRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, prologue, sleek-furred honey-brown coloured she-catRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, prologue with nickedRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 9, torn earsRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 9, a scar above her noseRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 3, and icyRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 1, sparklingRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 1 blue eyesRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 1. History In the Super Edition Arc Briarstar's Grief Briarkit is first mentioned when in the prologue when she is looking for her father, Sparrowclaw. She is walking through the forest and hears voices, she then panics and then plummets into ice cold water. It is mentioned that StarClan Cats were watching over her. To which she is then saved by Puddletail and Fogpetal, her new foster mother and father. The two adopt her, and bring her to camp. She continuously asks where her father is. Thornstar replies he doesn't know continuously. Later, in chapter one, it is mentioned the other kits tease her about being a kittypet, before Thornstar interrupts her thoughts and makes her, Lionkit, Sparkkit and Molekit apprentices. She is invited along to training, and she watches timidly Molepaw, Lionpaw and Sparkpaw all chat, while Tigerflame is busy sneering at Sundusk for stealing his position, Sundusk ignores this and continues explaining training before snapping at him to be quiet and listen. She watches along beside Applesong in a short silence. It then is mentioned she gets tired of listening to Sundusk for a moment before she makes herself again. He is going on about fighting tips and Briarpaw is nervous to preform. She pleads in her mind hopefully she won't be selected go first, but Sundusk picks her to do so anyways, he tells her she'll be facing Lionpaw. She asks why she has to go first, her attention not fully on Sundusk. Sundusk replies she 'looks fit for it' and tells her to go up and do RiverClan well. Lionpaw starts to act threatening towards her and she's still very awkward. It is mentioned she was "weirded out" by him. Briarpaw doubted herself by saying to herself that she had no chance against him. She flattens her ears. It is mentioned Lionpaw wasn't even fully aware of how weird he was being and he was still 'preparing.' Sundusk tells the two to fight and Lionpaw charged at her, to her surprise, his claws are unsheathed. Briarpaw ducks and slices his underbelly, making him lose balance. Briarpaw playfully then pins him. His gaze looked defeated, but not playful anymore. He then frees a paw and slashes his claw against her cheek, forcefully. She staggers back and she leans in to slightly bite him on his chest fur. Lionpaw precedes to be a sore loser and tells Briarpaw to her face that he can't believe a kittypet had beat him up. Briarpaw then feels anger surging in her paws and takes the courage to shout at him, telling him he knows nothing about her past. Applesong then tells her to calm down, and she does, with surprise. She tells them to watch their tongues and threatens to tell Thornstar about what they have said and done to each-other. Lionpaw's gaze burned with hatred, he trotted towards Briarpaw, trying to speak, emotionally, but stutters and can't finish his sentence. Molepaw and Sparkpaw jump in front of him to tell him off. Molepaw says he thinks Lionpaw's already caused enough damage, and tells him to calm. Sparkpaw tells him to be the cat he used to be. They then stand out of the way, beckoning him to apologise to Briarpaw. He says to them, with awkwardness that she hurt him as well, and he stutters yet again, slinking down, trying to apologise. Briarpaw gives him a break by apologising first, telling him she didn't mean to hurt her. She tells him she didn't mean to lose her temper with him and that she truly shouldn't of hurt him, and he agrees, asking if they can still be friends. Sparkpaw crouches to his side, comfortably and proud. He says to Briarpaw that he hurt her more than she did to him. Briarpaw breaks the awkward moment, saying she's glad that they can agree on that. She awkwardly turns to her mentor and pads away slightly. None of the other apprentices preform their battle moves because of what happened between them. As she is padding, thinking about the awkward exchange between her and Lionpaw, Sparkpaw interrupts by warmly saying "Hi!" and asks her to hunt with her. Briarpaw nods, slightly confused. She calls Molepaw and Lionpaw scaredy-mice for not wanting to hunt alone with her. Briarpaw laughs and follows. Then Briarpaw realises the time of day and asks if they should wait until tomorrow to do it. Sparkpaw refuses, and Briarpaw reassures herself by saying it'll be fun. It is mentioned on how it is leaf-bare and they might have no luck finding prey, she is frightened by on how quickly it got dark and Sparkpaw asks if she saw a cat. Before Briarpaw can respond, Sparkpaw sees a cat and tells her she did and with surprise, gets ready to go across and icy lake. Briarpaw, in a panic screams at her not to go across, because of what happened to her as a kit. Sparkpaw tells her that the intruder is on their territory so why not. The intruder shrieked before running away but Sparkpaw was already half way across the frozen lake, as her paws hit the ice, it cracks and she plummets in. Briarpaw gets an icy chill from the intruders smirk and Sparkpaw's surprised, high-pitched shriek. Briarpaw faces a hard decision as she is too scared to go on the lake, by now, the intruder had disappeared. She says this can't be and yowls for Sparkpaw to answer, but instead sees bubbles lifting, her flanks rising and falling with even more panic. She goes onto the ice, her stomach turning, and dives down to see if she can get Sparkpaw to safety. It is mentioned that she can feel the icy cold water flow in her veins. She could not see Sparkpaw and the lake was deep. She tells herself she'd rather die than Sparkpaw, and continues to look, her breath held, but starting to run out in her lungs. She saw a hair of ginger fur and immediately grabbed it, swimming up, it was clarified to definitely be Sparkpaw. Sparkpaw gurgled something unclear. The pressure of the water held Briarpaw down, and before she knew it, she saw Sparkpaw's tired, but thankful green eyes look up at her and Briarpaw, she feels Sparkpaw go limp in her grip, no longer able to hold her breath, Briarpaw swims up to the surface to gasp for air, running onto land sadly. She blames herself for killing Sparkpaw. Out of exhaustion, from witnessing such thing, Briardust falls asleep and wakes up the next morning. She goes to RiverClan camp, her thoughts all over the place. She greets Molepaw and Lionpaw at the entrance and they asked where Sparkpaw was, she replies that they wouldn't of wanted to know, after they ask, continuously, she reveals she was dead and Molepaw gets the idea of somehow Briarpaw murdered her, she is shocked when he suggests the idea of this and feels betrayed. She asks Lionpaw if he believes her. Lionpaw says yeah, and Molepaw smirks, as if he was joking to get a reaction. Briarpaw continues on to explain the story of how it happened. Briarpaw then goes on to call Molepaw a whiny mouse who overreacts. She is then greeted in a dream by Sparkpaw. Sparkpaw comes and tells her to not grieve and tells her not to blame herself as she had tried to rescue her. Briarpaw thanks her. Ebonypaw, an older apprentice at the time, greets her as she awakes. Briarpaw is surprised at the sudden action and looks away. She quickly looks back and Ebonypaw asks where Sparkpaw was as she was going to watch her assessment. Briarpaw announces, sadly, once again, that she was dead. Finpaw and Ebonypaw are super surprised by this. They said that she was nice and she didn't deserve to die and they put their heads down in respect. Briarpaw thinks she is failing RiverClan once again, making them all feel upset. The next day, Applesong wakes up Briarpaw for some training. She asks why they have to do it so early. Applesong doesn't really tell her, and Briarpaw tells her in a moody tone that she is coming. In the distance - practically the same thing is happening with Lionpaw and Sundusk. Briarpaw thinks that in the code there should be something about apprentices could wake up later. WIP Still I am so lazyy Trivia Interesting Facts * She suffers from very bad luck.Revealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 5 * She blames herself for Sparkpaw's death, and secretly wishes she died instead, as Sparkpaw was like a sister to her.Revealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 5 *Briardust did not plan to have Brightkit.Revealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 11 *Briardust was expecting Brightkit during the end of apprenticehood.Revealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 11 *She has a 'forbidden and complicated' friendship with Yellowshine.Revealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 9 **Although, sometimes she doesn't trust her.Revealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 9 **This may be because she killed her crush, Sparrowpaw.Revealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 9 *Briardust doesn't know Yellowshine and Lionfang trains in the dark forest.Revealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 9 *She doesn't like ice, or leaf-bare.Revealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 5 **This is because of Sparkpaw's death and the traumatic time she fell in herself. *Briardust doesn't like queen duties - but does them anyways.Revealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 11 *It is likely she will have more kin as the kin Marsh listed below was just from the protagonists and notes.Revealed by Marshwillow. *Marsh made an idea that it runs in her blood to be a young mother.Revealed by Marshwillow. Mistakes * Marsh had a more original description for her but forgot it.Revealed by Marshwillow. Kin Members Grandmother: LarkflightRevealed in Clouds of Ash, prologue: Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Mother: DrizzlesongRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 21.: Deceased, ''Verified StarClan Resident '''Father:' SparrowclawRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 37.: ''Living (As Of Briarstar's Grief.) Brother: OwlkitRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 26 Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident Foster Mother: FogpetalRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 1 Living (As Of Briarstar's Grief.) Foster Father: PuddletailRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 1 Living (As Of Briarstar's Grief.) Foster Sister: MousewingRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 2 Living (As Of Briarstar's Grief.) Foster Brothers: RippletuftRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 2 Living (As Of Briarstar's Grief.) MudsongRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 2 Living (As Of Briarstar's Grief.) Great-Aunt: MiraRevealed by Marshwillow.: Deceased, (Residence Unknown/Kittypet) Aunt: HesterRevealed by Marshwillow. Deceased, (Residence Unknown/Kittypet) Uncles: PineconeRevealed by Marshwillow. Deceased, (Residence Unknown/Kittypet) ThornstarRevealed by Marshwillow. Living (As of Briarstar's Grief.) Mates: LionfangRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 9 Living (As Of Briarstar's Grief.) ThrushburrRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 31 Living (As Of Briarstar's Grief.) Daughters: BrightwingRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 12 Living (As Of Briarstar's Grief.) Willowcloud Living (As of Briarstar's Grief) Son: Timbersong Living (As of Briarstar's Grief) Grandson: Bumblewing Living (As of Dark Promises) Bramblekit Deceased, Verified StarClan Resident PinepawRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 29 Living (As of Briarstar's Grief) Granddaughters: Twigpounce Living (As of Dark Promises) Rosecreek Living (As of Dark Promises) PalepawRevealed in Briarstar's Grief, chapter 29 Living (As of Briarstar's Grief) Great-Grandsons Beetleleaf Living (As of Fading Trust) Great-Granddaughters: Maplehaze Living (As of Fading Trust) Bloomkit Deceased (Verified StarClan Resident) Great-Great Grandsons: Rainjaw Living (As of Sky Darkening) Gravelpelt Living (As of Sky Darkening) Great-Great Granddaughters: Mothtail Living (As of Sky Darkening) Tawnyfrost Living (As of Sky Darkening) Great-Great-Great Grandsons: Larknose Living (As of Undying Memories) Great-Great-Great Granddaughters Reedsong Living (As of Undying Memories) Lichenburr Living (As of Undying Memories) Great-Great-Great-Great Grandsons: Pigeonfoot Living (As of After the Storm) Great-Great-Great-Great Granddaughters: Icedapple Living (As of After the Storm) Tree Coming Soon Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:She-Cat Category:RiverClan Category:Briarstar's Grief Characters Category:Queen Category:Deputy